That Time of the Month
by dazzledbyyouxx3
Summary: How will Edward react when he finds out Bella has her "friend"? *One-Shot*


**_---(A/N:Okay, I was thinking earlier, what happens when Bella is on her period, how does Edward react? I often thought about this, and the book doesn't say anything about it mainly because the books leave out suggestive details such as that. I decided to write a one-shot on my question.) All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me!---_**

* * *

**_*****BPOV*****_**

* * *

My day was about to start, I could feel subtle light shining through my eyelids and birds chriping a calming tune. I felt a cold embrace around me. I never wanted to leave that position, with my love, my life, my Edward. I knew he loved me with all of existance, I loved him back the same way. I felt a cool breathe on my ear."Love, you have to get up. School starts in an hour." Edward licked my earlobe, that got my attention right then and there.

"Okay." I slurred my words with sleepiness. My eyes flickered open. The light coming through the window didn't hurt my eyes; the skies were cloudy as usual.I sat up slowly and rubbing my tired eyes. I turned my body facing the wall getting ready to stand. My eyes floated observing everything I had on that side of my bedroom. One thing stood out, my calendar. I read the date, it was May 18. CRAP! I'm going to get my period. I glanced over at Edward who was staring at a Senses Fail poster on my wall.

"I'm going to get a shower be right back." I leaned into his face and kissed his cheek, then quickly grabbing the essentials for my morning shower. The shower water was nice and warm. By time I was feeling refreshed I got out getting dressed into a simple outfit that was composed of jeans and a simple black tee. I blow dried my hair for a few minutes. When I was satisfied I pulled it back into a pony-tail.

When I opened my room I saw that Edward wasn't there. He must have gone back home to freshen up for the day. I dropped my dirty clothes into my laundry basket and looked in the mirror that hung behind my bedroom door. My skin was broke out into pimples on my chin. I put some cover-up on it so it wasn't so red looking and did just a little mascara on my eyelashes. I was satisfied on my makeup. Nice and natural looking.

I collected my belongings for school and put them into my backpack. I put some tampons in there as well, knowing I would need them. Edward called me saying he was on his way to get me for school.

I looked out of my window seeing Edward's shiny Volvo pulling up. I ran out of the front door, almost tripping. I got up and saw Edward chuckling to himself holding the car door for me. "Sorry, I can't help myself. You're lucky you were on grass." He smirked at me as I sat down on the plush leather seat. Edward closed the door behind me. As he got in I was just getting into the car buckling in.

He got there in just three minutes, but with me it would have taken me ten. The ride was silent and calm. The only noise was the engine roaring. We pulled into the usual spot Edward parked in. There was a flood of students going into the school, we joined in. I went to my locker, placing my bag in there and pulling out the binders for the first half of the day. When I heard the bell the two minute bell rang I kissed Edward on the lips and exchanged goodbyes.

The first half of the day dragged on and on. Each class seemed like forty-five hours rather than forty-five minutes. I got to lunch sitting at the table Edward reserved for the both of us.

**_

* * *

_**

*****EPOV*****

* * *

I spotted Bella walking through the crowd of people rushing into the cafeteria. Something was different, but what was it? The smell of her changed, but how? It's different from this morning. I watched Bella pull the chair out from the table, I got a waft of the wonderous scent she was sending to me. I finally figured out what it was...blood. Did she get hurt on the way to class? I felt my body stiffen. My eyes met with Bella's. The look on her face was just shouting fear.

Before I was breathing, but now I had to make myself to stop. This was like the first day all over again. One question kept floating through my head: what's making her bleed. I finally came to my conclusion, menstration. I felt her eyes burning into me, it felt very discomforted. She was only three feet away, my throat was yearning for her delectable blood.

Images of me sinking my teeth into the smooth skin of her was making me lust for her life-force. My mind was battling. The side I wanted to win was sadly being weakened. I felt animalistic, this isn't good. My eyes just kept staring at the crook of her neck. My venom was just flowing out of my teeth with no control.

I can already tell this isn't going to end well. "Edward, what's wrong?" Bella was concerned, I didn't have to read her mind to know that. I took one large inhale, taking in as much air as my lungs could hold. "I smell blood. Yours." Her face deepened to the color of her blood as I pictured it. When I talked I was so shocked that the poison didn't ooze out. "Well...I have...my period..." Her voice was barely a whisper, but I could hear it crystal clear.

My thoughts were correct. I kept having images of Bella being killed by my own hands, I couldn't stop it. It was like I had no restraint over my mind or body. I knew the smell of Bella was rather strong, but mixed in with blood it was more than potent to my senses. "I'm sorry. You don't have to come over for the rest of the week." To me her words sounded insane. I took in another deep breathe. "I will come. I just need to hunt...a lot." Her smell was getting the best of me.

A few thoughts caught my attention as they floated to my ears. "That Edward Cullen is such a freak. he looks like he's about to have Bella as his next meal." Mike Newton doesn't get how much I wish she was. He was dead on if I didn't get out of here in the next minute. I searched through the minds of one of the assistant principals to see when the ending bell was going to ring. I only got his thought of him wanting to get home and have sex with his wife. I would have shuddered, but my body was solid and stiff.

My ears caught up to the sound of a bell a couple of hallways down and got up quickly, just seconds before the sound echoed into the lunch room. I felt Bella's eyes on my back as I rushed out.

My throat was prickling. Each nerve that I had was searing and not stopping. It was the worse sensation ever. I walked out of a side door of the school rushing into the woods. Luckily, no teachers were around.

**_

* * *

_**

*****BPOV*****

* * *

Edward shot out of his chair. It scared me sort of. It felt like the first day of school happening again, but this time I knew what I did to him. It must be hard to gain a lot of composure, then have it shattered at the slightest scent of my blood. If he was acting that way with a lot of people around I can only imagine how strong it would be if it were me and him.

I walked to Biology class seeing that Edward wouldn't be there. I frowned to myself. Well at least he doesn't have to smell me for a while and get away. I made my best attempt to pay attention in class. Time appeared to be quiescent, and it was making me irritable. Finally I got out of the last class. I saw that the Volvo was still in the parking lot.

Would Edward be up to driving me home? He was sitting in his car leaning back. I decided to walk over. I knocked on the tinted window on his side, he rolled it down. "Are you up to driving me home?" My voice was quite. I saw Edward pull in a breathe. "Of course. Can I at least have the windows open so the smell is drowned out some?" I knew that probably wouldn't do much. "Okay." I walked to my side and opened my door at sat down.

I looked over to Edward, his chest was still, and his face was as hard as granite. The car came to a stop and he ran over to my door at his amazing vampire speed. "Thanks." I looked down at my feet making sure I don't trip on anything on my way to the front door. "You can go home. I don't want you to force yourself to be with me." I saw a frown dance on the corners of his lips. "If you do want to come in I won't reject you, but maybe you should go out and hunt some more." His eyes were just a hint of amber, but not as pitch black like at lunch. The look in his eyes was horrifying, I hated to admit that.

"Maybe you're right." He looked down giving in to my request. I'm sure he probably feels horrible at this point. Personally, I don't want him to leave, but I don't want him to suffer because of my. Damn me being human. Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him. "Just come back when you feel you're ready." He flashed me the crooked smiled that melted my heart.

He left my sight, virtually without me noticing although he was right in front of me. I did hear the Volvo speed off though. I sighed, discontented at the feeling of being without him.


End file.
